


An Affair to Forget

by Shakinnmovin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: Steve Rogers isn't as perfect as you think he is. One-shot!





	

Steve and Natasha had this weird chemistry between them. But things were complicated. Natasha was unattached but Steve wasn't He was with Sharon. 

The two of them made all sorts of excuses so they ended up working late together just to spend more time with each other. 

Natasha was sure that Sharon knew about Steve and herself. Steve was too good a guy to break up with Sharon but she couldn’t understand why Sharon didn’t break up with Steve. Steve swore than Sharon had no idea but Natasha couldn’t believe how gullible Steve was being. Of course Sharon knew. How could she not? They weren’t exactly being that discreet. 

One time, Sharon almost caught them in the shower together. Natasha and Steve had finished a tough mission and then showered together, changed and were in the locker room. Both of them wet and giggling. Sharon walked in with a bright smile, and two hot cappuccinos for Steve and Natasha. Natasha took the steaming cup but wondered if Sharon had spat in it or maybe even poisoned it. She acted like she was enjoying the drink but threw it in the trash can the second Sharon walked out. 

Sharon always came to the Avengers workout room during lunch. She constantly walked in on them sparing (or foreplay as Natasha called it), Sharon just would walk in and sit there on the bench like she didn’t notice a thing. Why would Sharon take the time from her busy CIA schedule to watch Steve train? 

Natasha had proof that Sharon knew when Sharon was in charge of the comps in a mission gone almost fatal when she had sent Natasha directly into the enemy’s hands. Luckily, Scott and Steve had saved her just in time. Sharon had apologized and blamed poor intel but there was no way Natasha was buying it. Not only was Sharon not staying out of Natasha’s way, she was trying to get her killed!  
_______________________________________________  
Natasha wore a red, short skin tight dress to Tony Stark’s annual Christmas party. She knew all eyes would be on her. She glanced around the room but didn’t spot Steve. Sharon was there along with Wanda. She even had the gall to wave at Natasha and act all friendly. 

Natasha waved back and had to begrudgingly admit that Sharon looked gorgeous in a beautiful blue, floor length dress. Her hair up in a messy bun. 

“Hey you! Meet me on the balcony in 5,” a deep voice whispered into Natasha’s ear.

Natasha turned to see Steve’s retreating back. With one gulp, Natasha finished her champagne. She placed the glass on one of the trays that the waitress were carrying around. She did her obligatory rotation around the room and went to the balcony.

Steve was looking at the beautiful lights that lit up New York City and didn’t notice Natasha. 

Natasha rubbed her hands across Steve’s back. He turned around and his face lit up. “I doubt he reacts like that to his girlfriend’s touch,” Natasha thought meanly.

“That dress,” Steve gushed, “it’s amazing. I want to peel it off of you right now.”

Natasha took a step back, dramatically lifted both hands up and said, “Peel away, soldier!”

Steve laughed and leaned over to kiss Natasha’s neck. She threw her head back to give him better access.

Crash! The sound of glass shattering on the concrete ground ruined the moment.

Sharon stood there with her mouth wide open and her face ashen. She had just dropped her wine glass. The glass glistened with the light. No one said a word. Wanda came out a second later and took in the whole scene.

“What the hell, Rogers?” Wanda shouted out angrily.

Steve didn’t say a word. 

“As if you didn’t know,” Natasha didn't look at Wanda but spoke to Sharon. She wasn’t fooled by that innocent look. 

“How could I know? Steve Rogers is Captain America. He’s noble and truthful and…. I trusted him.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You saw us in the locker room after the Moscow mission and bought us coffee to check up on us.”

“No. Steve texted and said it was a horrid mission and I wanted to do something nice for you both. I thought the cappuccinos would be a nice pick-me-up.” Sharon said softly.

“You watch us sparing all the time,” Natasha said annoyed.

“I wanted to spend my lunch hour with Steve. I don’t seen a lot of him given our two busy schedules.” Sharon reasoned.

“You almost killed me on that last mission,” Natasha said angrily. 

“I told you the intel was bad. Wanda gave me faulty info but I didn’t want to blame her so I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. I apologized to you,” Sharon said. 

Wanda had a smirk on her face. Maybe Sharon didn’t want her dead but Wanda certainly did!

“How long?” Sharon asked Steve. 

Steve looked ashamed. “4- 5 months.”

“Oh God! Don’t follow me. Don’t call me. Don’t text me. I want you completely erased from my life. Both of you,” Sharon said angrily. She was so shocked at the betrayal and it showed on her face.

“I can get your stuff out of your apartment and into Stark Towers before this party is over,” Wanda told Sharon. 

“Thank you,” Sharon said gratefully to Wanda. Turning around, she said, “I need a drink. A big one.”

Natasha caught sight of Sharon walking shakily to the bar and collapsing on an available stool. “Shoot!” Natasha thought, “She really didn’t know.” 

Wanda looked at Steve and then back to Natasha. “Steve, stay at your whore’s apartment tonight. I’m going to get all of Sharon’s stuff out and you better not cross me tonight. I just might fill your head with your worst nightmares if you do.” Wanda walked away and joined Sharon by the bar.

Shrugging her shoulders, Natasha looked at Steve. “Want to go to my place?” 

Steve shook his head, “No. I’ll stay at Sam’s tonight…Bye Natasha.” Steve walked away and didn’t look back. 

Natasha ran her fingers through her hair. Turning around and placing her hands on the cool wall, she took a deep breath and sighed. She wasn’t disappointed that Steve didn’t want to go home her. What would she have done with him anyway?


End file.
